My Heart Will Go On
by AKEMI SHIKON
Summary: Fate brought them together. Their love was true and passionate. However, like Romeo and Juliet, they were star-crossed lovers. One-shot.


**A/N: OK, SO THERE IS A REASON WHY I DIDN'T CATEGORIZE THIS FIC LIKE THIS: HERMIONE/(HARRY POTTER CHARACTER). YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH ;P **

**SO THE SONG THAT INSPIRED THIS IS 'MY HEART WILL GO ON (LOVE THEME FROM TITANIC)' BY CELINE DION. I RECOMMEND THAT YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG AS YOU READ THIS (YOU'LL HAVE TO PUT IT ON REPEAT IF YOU HAVE ITUNES :P) [YOU DON'T HAVE TO, THOUGH IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. LISTEN AND PUT IT ON REPEAT, I MEAN.]**

**OH YEAH, ALMOST FORGOT: ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND CANNON SITUATIONS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, WILL NEVER BELONG TO ME, WON'T EVEN COME CLOSE TO BELONGING TO ME. THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. SHE'S THE ONLY ONE MAKING MONEY ON THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. I'M JUST PLAYING WITH WHAT'S HERS. **

**THERE :P  
**

**HERE IT IS:  
**

As Hermione looked inside the locket for the billionth time, a single tear crept down her cheek and a warm, loving smile graced her mouth. She kissed what was inside the dainty silver locked before closing it and putting it under her shirt right above her heart. The pregnancy hormones were getting to her a lot lately.

"Mummy mummy we're home!" A cute five year old red headed girl with pigtails bounced into the room. Hermione knelt on the floor and hugged the little girl close and tight.

"Did you have fun baby?"

"Yeah! Me 'n daddy went on all of the rides and ate a bunch of cotton candy!"

A second person entered the room. Hermione looked up and smiled fondly at her husband. Ron Weasley chuckled as he also knelt on the floor and hugged both of his girls.

"You mean you had cotton candy first and then went on all of the rides before you puked all over me?" He winked and smelled his shirt.

"I don't think my Scourgify is going to cut it! You ruined my favorite shirt little one. Shame on you little Gracie!"

Grace innocently smiled and took out a knut out of her pocket.

"Here daddy," she held it up, "is this enough for another shirt?"

Her parents laughed but was suddenly cut short when Hermione gasped. A wet splat was heard and Ron and Hermione looked down. A wet spot on the carpet surrounded Hermione.

"Ron," she whispered, "I think it's time you took Grace to Molly's now."

Slightly pale, Ron nodded dumbly.

"Come Gracie Grace, let's get that suitcase that we have in the closet by the door and go to nanna Molly's." Ron walked briskly out of the room.

"We're going to nanna Molly's? Will she have cake? Cookies? Treacle Tart? Milk! Oooh maybe she can some! Come mummy!" Grace began to run out of the room before she halted and looked at her mother expectantly.

"Aren't you coming mummy?"

"No baby, I have to go to the hospital for the baby."

"Oh yay mummy! Tell him that I love him and can't wait to see him!" She rushed out of the room and Hermione could hear her rushing Ron. Hermione laughed. Her daughter may look like her father, but she definitley acted like her mother. A mild stab of pain in her lower back made itself known and Hermione rubbed her pregnant stomach. Life was a precious thing but hers came at a great cost. The war against Voldemort was not easy, but they came out victorious. Many people, including Harry, sacrificed their lives for victory and no matter how sad, it was all worth it. In the end, Harry had his showdown with the murderous megalomaniac and won. _He deserves the life he has now. _Hermione remembered his wedding with fondness. It was so beautiful. Ginny was a gorgeous bride and Harry a dashing groom. She couldn't wait to see him after the birth of her son.

A wave of dizziness hit her.

"Oh my. So dizzy,"

The last thing she heard before darkness descended was Ron's shout of "Hermione!"

_/ /_

_She was at her and Ron's wedding, one year after the defeat of Lord Voldemort. The closer she walked towards his beaming self, the more she had to fake her smile. She itched to touch her chest where her locket was. Yes, even at her wedding to Ron she refused to take it off. Even so, she felt like ever step taken was a betrayal. She could hear both mothers whimpering. As she finally was one step away from the first row, she could see Ginny beaming with pride. _

_She finally got to the front and she looked directly into Ron's warm blue-green eyes. For a moment, Hermione replaced Ron's eyes with another pair of dark blues. 'I should be looking into these eyes. Not Ron's.' Her thought's cause tears to run down her cheeks and she is thankful that her reaction could be excused for the wedding. _

_"You may now kiss your bride."_

_Ron's lips descended on hers and for the first time since the wedding began, she was genuine as she kissed him back. His kisses provided comfort, warmth and familiarity. 'Kissing him for the rest of my life won't be so bad.'_

_/ /_

_The day Grace was concieved was the day that Ron won his first professional Quidditch match. It was also the first time Hermione derived pleasure from the act. She was actually happy when she came, taking Ron over the edge with her. The day Grace was born was the day that Hermione fell in love with him. She saw Ron holding their daughter so gently, before getting on the bed with her and holding her close with Grace safe between them. She realized that life could be like this always for the rest of her life. She wanted this even if she couldn't intensely love him; she could love him enough that they both could be happy for the rest of their lives. For the first time, she locked the residual pain away and became truly happy and hopeful. However, she vowed to never take off the locket no matter what. It was safer by her heart. If she lost it...  
_

_/ /_

_It was the summer before her fifth year and when she got the note from Dumbledore, she ran down the stairs to her parents to ask their permission. However, she had to lie in order for them to grant it._

_"Of course you can go sweetheart. Have fun, and we'll miss you."_

_When she got to the Burrow, she saw Ron, Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore standing by the fireplace looking serious._

_"What's going on guys?" she inquired. _

_"I'm afraid plenty is going on my dear," answered Dumbledore. He handed her a piece of parchment and instructed her not to read it until they apparated out of the house._

_She made her way to the group and Dumbledore held out his arm. _

_'Ooooh side-apparition!' She took his arm and the feeling of being squeezed through a tube and a wave of dizziness took over. They landed in front of dilapidated apartment buildings. Remembering instructions, she took out the parchment and read the few words on silently to herself. 'Grimmauld Place?' Before she had time to think more the parchment caught fire. She looked up at Dumbledore but he was looking intently ahead. She too looked ahead and saw a house appear in between two buildings._

_'Amazing!'_

_The group made its way to the front door. Dumbledore unlocked it and pushed it open. When she got inside, she gasped at the first thing she saw. There in the foyer, stood none other than Sirius Black, whom she had helped escape from the authorities, and to her, his appearance had not changed much. The only difference in his appearance was that he had put on weight and he had shaved. His hair was still unkempt, his eyes holding a significant amount of pain, loneliness, and grief.  
_

_"Sirius?" she whispered. He gave a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. _

_"In the flesh. Welcome to my humble abode." He gave a bow.  
_

_"Oh my God that's Sirius Black!" shouted Ron in surprise. Suddenly, a screech could be heard._

_"FILTH! TRASH! TRAITORS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" _

_The noise was coming from a large portrait of a witch with brown hair streaked with gray and blue eyes that looked like Sirius'. _

_Sirius ran over to the protrait._

_"Shut up witch! No one wants to hear you!" he yelled as he struggled to close a curtain that Hermione didn't notice was there. He finally succeed and was just standing there panting before he addressed his audience._

_"Please forgive my mother. She never learned to hold her tongue. She responds to loud noises so it would be wise to be quiet here in the foyer." He turned and winked at Ron and Hermione, his true feelings masked. Seeing him, someone she considered as a friend, alive and well caused a swell of relief. Without thinking of the others, she rushed at him and wrapped her arms around him. _

_"Oh Sirius I'm so glad to see you! Thank goodness you're alive!" She inhaled and found that she quite liked his scent. He gave her an awkward hug, as if he was not used to human touch, and then pulled away and smiled down at her, his dark blue eyes looking a bit happier._

_/ /_

_Sirius was in one of his moods again. This time, she found him in the library scowling at the fireplace. _

_"Sirius?"_

_He did not acknowledge her. She went to the couch and sat next to him and grabbed his hand. _

_"Sirius? What's wrong?" _

_When he looked at her, his eyes looked pained. Tortured. Hermione had to resist the urge to move a piece of his now tamed hair behind his ear. Even though they were good friends and Hermione spent some of her time bringing him out of his moods, doing something as intimate as that did not seem right no matter how strong the urge was. _

_Sirius squeezed her hand. _

_"I'm useless Hermione. I hate it here. Always have. And now I'm imprisoned here. I hate it! The only good thing I'm able to do is provide this house as Headquarters. I'm just a waste of space."_

_"Oh Sirius, you're not a waste of space nor are you useless. As you've said, you've provided the Order with Headquarters. You've made Harry so happy. You're like a father to him and he loves you. He looks up to you Sirius. You provide him with information when no one else will. That's not useless. We're even purging this place. I know you hate it here, I know. But we need you to be safe. Leaving this place could mean your death or imprisonment. You're loved by so many people. It would crush us if something happened to you." _

_Hermione moved closer to him and leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder and still holding his hand. She looked up at him and saw the smile on his face. He hugged her to him and buried his in her hair. Hermione hugged him back. _

_"Thank you," he whispered, " you always know what to say and do to make me feel better."_

_Hermione smiled and hugged him in return._

_"So Sirius, look at this new spell I learned."_

_/ /_

_Hermione sat in front of the fireplace in the library, not able to sleep. She had been so scared when she heard that Mr. Weasley had been fatally attacked. So scared. She shivered at the memory._

_"Hermione?" She turned and saw Sirius there. She looked into his eyes and noted that the severity of his negative emotions had lessened considerably since the summer. She liked how his blue eyes were started to sparkle. She could see the allure that made women pant when she heard stories of his past. He was so handsome. _

_"Couldn't sleep my 'Mione?" _

_Hermione shook her head in the negative, pointedly ignoring the way her breath caught when she hear him say "my 'Mione."_

_He came and sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders and also gazed into the fire as well. _

_"I remember when times were like these. Everyone lost or came very close to losing someone. Those times were scary."_

_The dam broke and Hermione turned into his chest and dissolved into tears._

_"Oh Sirius! I was so scared! What if he had died! He's like family to me!" She sobbed. She was grateful that it was Sirius who was there to witness her breakdown. She had to remain strong for Harry and Ron. She had to. Breaking down in front of them was not an option. She was glad that Sirius didn't do those shushing noises or telling her that it was going to be ok. In times like these, nothing was certain. Something worse could happen and she needed to just let go so she could continue on. _

_After a while she was done sobbing. With tears still clinging to her lashes, she looked up at Sirius and found that their faces were only about an inch apart. _

_"Thank you," she breathed. _

_Sirius' eyes darkened and became intense. He moved his hand and cupped her cheek but then quickly put it down and masked the emotion from his eyes. But he couldn't hid. Not from Hermione. She knew him well. However, she made it a point to ignore his actions and looked back into the fire. _

_/ /_

_After everyone went their separate ways after opening gifts, Hermione went to Sirius' room to thank him for the beautiful silver chain that was revealed when she opened it in private. On her way up, she luckily bumped into him._

_"Oh hello Sirius! I was just coming to see you! Thank you for the chain!" He smiled affectionately and ran his fingers through her hair. Hermione shuddered at the contact. She had recently realized that she cared very deeply for Sirius Black. It wasn't the feelings one should have for just a friend. Her feelings went deep and were romantic. She was still debating on whether to tell him of her feelings. She really wanted to try a relationship with him. She didn't care about the age and experience gap. 'Should I tell him now? No you idiot! The friendship would be ruined for sure. But..no!'_

_Gold glitter suddenly fell upon them and they looked up. It was Fred and George Weasley's special mistletoe invention. It traveled around the house and whoever was caught under it could not leave until they did a true lip lock. It did not matter if they were of the same gender or not. Hermione panicked. 'Is he going to kiss me! Oh please kiss me!'_

_The intense look she saw in his eyes the other night came back. However, this time there was a hint of determination. He put his hand on her cheek and Hermione had to fight leaning into his touch. He bent low, lower, lower. Now there was only an inch of space between their faces. And then, his lips were on hers. They were soft and gentle. He moved his mouth against hers softly and then nipped at her bottom lip. Hermione accidentally let out a small moan and Sirius surprisingly responded by pulling her tight against him. She buried her hands in his hair and instinctively opened her mouth. He groaned and slipped his tongue into her mouth. _

_"Oh Sirius," she moaned. After that, he tensed and gasped. He violently pulled back while pushing her away at the same time. By then , the mistletoe had left so they both fell to the floor. They both scrambled to their feet, panting.  
_

_"I'm so sorry Hermione! I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry!" He fled back to his room. Hermione stood their dazed for a second. 'He kissed me! He kissed me! He's such a good kisser. I love him.' Then she gasped. She loved him. She had fallen in love with Sirius Black. 'What now?' she wondered.  
_

_She remembered that he had fled and came to the decision that she would tell him of her feelings. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She raced to his room and barged into his room. At the sound of her entrance, Sirius, who was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands, looked up. When he realized it was her, he groaned and put his head back in his hands._

_"I'm so sorry Hermione," he whispered, "you probably think that I'm a pervert. I'm so sorry." _

_Closing the door behind her and locking it, she walked until she was right in front of him before kneeling down so she could look up at him. She grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away from his face gently. He hesitated for only a moment. He refused to make eye contact with her._

_Putting her hand on his cheek, she spoke softly. _

_"I'm not mad Sirius. In fact, I'm happy," she smiled gently, "because I love you. I'm in love with you Sirius Black." _

_Sirius scoffed and stood so abruptly that Hermione fought to keep her balance before she stood too. She moved back a bit and watched him pace._

_"You can't love me. It's impossible. I'm too old. Too jaded. I have nothing to offer you Hermione. The others...they'll not be happy if we do start something. You can't love me Hermione."_

_"Don't presume to tell me what to feel and what not to feel," she said sharply._

_"I love you Sirius Black. I don't care about your age, your past, nor what any one else things."_

_She moved closer to him and asked quietly,_

_"Do you not feel the same way?" She bit her lip. Sirius stopped his pacing. He turned to look at her before he agitatedly ran his fingers through his hair. _

_"Do I not feel the same way? Heh. That's also the problem." He sighed. He went to her and held her close. _

_"Of course I feel the same way. I love you so much, sweetheart. I have for a while. I just-. I dunno."_

_Hermione's heart soared. He felt the same way. She put both hands on his face and looked into his beautiful and intense dark blue eyes. _

_"I love you Sirius Black. Please give us a chance. I love you so much. I've never felt something so intense. If we both love each other, then nothing else matters. Please say you'll give us a chance?" She looked at him and he was quiet for a long moment. She knew the moment he gave in. His eyes became soft but still held such an intensity and a great amount of heat that made heat rush through her body and end at her core. She wanted him. Right now. Taking the initiative, she crushed her lips to his. He responded immediately. He pulled her tighter against him and kissed her with so much passion that Hermione gave a loud moan. Growling like the canine that was his second form, he put his hands on her ass and lifted. She responded by wrapping her legs around him. She moaned when the position allowed her to feel his arousal. Needing friction, she ground her crotch against his. He gave a guttural groan and he walked to his bed and lay them both down with him on top of her, her legs still around him. She once again ground her hips into him and gave another groan and bucked his hips sharply into her._

_"Please, Sirius. I want you. Please," she whispered into his ear. She didn't know where this boldness was coming from, but she liked it. It felt right, being like this with him. _

_Sirius looked at her, contemplating before he moaned and kissed her hard. He unbuttoned her shirt with the fluidity of one who was used to unbuttoning women's shirts. She too unbuttoned his shirt and removed it before running her hands all over his torso. He shivered in response. _

_"Oh Hermione," he moaned. They got rid of their bottoms and were naked and pressed against each other, his member hard and insistent against her thigh. _

_Leaning on his elbow, Sirius studied her with awe and then ran his thumb across her bottom lip. Hermione moaned. Sirius slowly moved his hand to her collarbone before moving it to her breast, causing her to moan and arch up. It felt so good. He kneaded her breast and played with her nipple and once again moved over her and kissed her. Hermione splayed her hands over his back and bent her knees so he was now cradled between them, his arousal ever closer to where she really wanted it to be. She lifted her hips as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. She continued her movements for a while before Sirius put a hand on her abdomen to stop her._

_"Hermione," he moaned, "if you don't stop, this will finish before it begins."_

_"I don't care. I know it's been a long while for you. We still have the rest of the night," she reached her hand down and gripped him which caused him to buck his hips and moan. _

_"Please, Sirius." He moaned and cupped his hand around her center. _

_"You're so wet. Is this all for me love?" _

_"Yes, ooh yes all for you!" _

_He aligned himself up with her center and began to enter. Hermione gasped at the strange and slightly uncomfortable sensation of having the head of his member insider. He pushed farther in and the pain and pressure began to increase. He thrust him self to the hilt and Hermione cried out. The pain didn't last long, however. Neither did Sirius' ignorance._

_"Hermione, you're a virgin?"_

_Hermione bit her lip and nodded. A gentle, loving look entered his eyes._

_"Oh my love. My love." He bent down and kissed her before thrusting slightly. It felt good._

_"More Sirius," groaned Hermione. Sirius moaned and complied when suddenly he tensed, groaned, and gave one hard, sharp thrust.  
_

_Hermione felt something warm inside her and she smiled. Sirius collapsed on top of her and she ran her hands through his sweaty hair and back. After a while, Sirius moved off of her and lay on his back next to her. Yawning, Hermione snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. She fell asleep with a smile on her face._

_They made love twice more that night, and both times Hermione was brought to the highest pleasure. Before she left early in the morning back to her room, Sirius stopped her._

_"What is it my love?"_

_Sirius smiled and grabbed her right hand and Hermione felt something pass from his hand to hers. When he let go she looked at her palm and found a beautiful, dainty, silver locket. Opening it, she found inside a small portrait of him. Tears gathered in her eyes when she realized that the chain he gave her would go perfectly with the locket.  
_

_"Oh Sirius! Thank you!" She reached up and gave him a passionate kiss that he reciprocated. When they pulled away Sirius explained,_

_"The chain goes with the locket, but I was afraid of your reaction if I gave you the locket. But now, I want you have it. Something of mine to take with you wherever you go, and one day, hopefully, the matching silver wedding band will go with you as well. Oh, and it's not cursed or anything, so you can wear it, neither is the ring..." Sirius bit his lip and looked at the floor._

_"Of course I want to marry you later Sirius. You're it for me. No one will ever make me feel like you do. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." _

_They both smiled brilliantly at each other. _

_Later on in the day, in her room, she put the chain through the locket and put it around her neck. She put it under her shirt, directly above her heart. She would never take it off. 'Never ever.' _

_/ /_

_It couldn't be. No, it had to be a trick. Sirius would never go to the ministry when he was such a wanted man. It had to be an implanted vision. _

_'But what if it's true.'_

_Hermione and the others followed Harry. They were going to the ministry._

_When they finally got to the Department of Mysteries and into the Hall of Prophesy, they found out that what Harry saw was indeed a false vision._

_Hermione whipped out her wand, preparing for the worst._

_Darkness..._

_/ /_

_Hermione woke up in the infirmary achy and sore. When it finally got through to her where she was, she gasped and sat up sharply. She looked around and found that she was the only one in there. Being the amazing healer she was, Madam Pomfrey rushed to her bedside out of no where and checked her vitals. Against her advice, Hermione insisted she be released. She needed to write to Sirius and tell him what had happened. _

_"Madam Pomfrey, how is Harry?" At her question, Pomfrey gave a sad and pitying look._

_"He's not so good my dear. Ever since Sirius passed, he's been depressed. Alarm bells rang in her head._

_"P-passed? What do you mean?"_

_"My dear, Sirius has died. He went to fight in the Ministry and perished during the battle."_

_Hermione's world crumbled around her. _

_"Thank you for telling me," her voice sounded far away to her own ears. In a daze, Hermione walked back to her room. _

_'No! No! No! He can't be dead! No!'_

_When she entered her room, there on her trunk was an envelope with her name on it. She opened it and when she read the words, the pain in her chest was so great that he collapsed to the floor._

**_'Live, my love._**

**_(This is just in case I don't make it out of the Ministry alive..)'  
_**

_The signature was a dog paw._

_"Oh Sirius, how can I live when you're dead!" _

_Hermione collapsed into tears and spent the rest of the night sobbing her broken heart out, holding on tightly to the locket._

_/ /_

_She was at the bottom of a stair case on the second floor. This was not a memory, for there was no slight fog in Grimmauld Place in real life nor did it feel warm and happy. Hermione looked up and her heart leaped in her chest. There, on top of the stairs alive and well, was Sirius Black, her love, her everything. He was smiling brilliantly and was holding out his hand to her. Smiling back she walked up the stairs and put her hand in his. He pulled her close and gave her a familiar, passion filled, kiss..._

_/ /_

Ron Weasley carried his sleeping daughter inside. The funeral was simple, just like She would have wanted it. After taking off Grace's black little dress and tucking her in, Ron went to the sofa in the living room and collapsed on it. Staring at the ceiling, he thought.

Three days ago was the day Hermione, his beloved wife and mother of his children, went into labor with their second child. It was also the day something went wrong and both mother and child died. As the nurses at St. Mungoes tried to save her, one of them took off Hermione's beloved locket_. _He had never known who gave it to her, what it contained and represented, or why she looked at it often. But when a nurse went into the waiting room and put it in his hand saying,

"We want nothing to interfere with our healing magic,"

he opened it and almost dropped it in reaction to what he saw. Inside the locket was a small portrait of Sirius Black. Knowing what the locket meant but not wanting to think on it, he shoved it in his jean pocket and sat back down to wait anxiously. He didn't have to wait long.

The Head Healer came out with a sad look that Ron knew instantly. She didn't make it. Neither did their son.

Before her casket was closed and buried, he went up to it, to the confusion of the others, and took out a dainty silver locket. He clasped it around her neck.

Still staring at the ceiling, he sighed. He knew Hermione had loved him. Maybe not the exact way she had loved Sirius, but she did love him in her own way. He also now knew who had taken Hermione's virginity, for when they first had sex she was not a virgin and he never tried to figure out who her secret boyfriend had been.

'_Hermione and Sirius. Who would have thought?'_

**END**


End file.
